Generally, jet-propelled small-sized boats adapted to glide freely over water surface are designed so that a single person is allowed to ride the boat in a standing posture on the floor deck at the stern, enjoying interesting sports and games by changing his steering posture and step-on pressure position.
In conventional boats of this type, however, since the support post for the handle bar is merely pivotally connected to the stem so that it can be tilted around the axis of a transverse shaft, the following problem arises.
The handle post performs arcuate movement around the axis of the horizontal pivot shaft at the lower end; thus, when the level of the handle bar fixed to the upper end thereof is increased, the attaching position of the bar is displaced to the advanced position and, reversely, when it is decreased the attaching position is displaced to the retracted position. Thus, the standing position of the rider is consequently influenced by such changes in the level of the handle bar and the steering operation is limited in changing the position of step-on pressure applied to the boat, making it impossible to cope with the rider's physical build and steering technique which vary from rider to rider.